Porcelain Doll
by Erza Scarlet
Summary: 2/25 In which Kimimaro is like a porcelain doll.


**Title: Porcelain Doll**

**Summary: In which Kimimaro is like a porcelain doll.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

_2/25_

_**-----------**_

Kimimaro was like a beautiful porcelain doll to Tayuya. A porcelain doll sealed up in a small box, only to be taken out by his owner, Orochimaru. Whom had found him abandoned, and decided to add him to his doll collection. Tayuya would always watch silently, as the snake-man played with his porcelain doll in the seclusion of his own room. She'd watch him caress the doll's white, flawless skin, and run his fingers through soft, silky, white hair that almost matched the doll's skin perfectly.

She'd watch as Orochimaru would handle Kimimaro with the utmost care, when he brought him out of his box, making sure as not to drop him on the floor. He would never allow his precious possession to sink so low as to touch the ground, fearing that the ground would taint him.

Kimimaro must remain pure and untouched by anyone other than his possessor, Orochimaru.

Kimimaro was a rare porcelain doll- the only one of its kind. Which is why Orochimaru took such special care of him, instead of neglecting him like he did with all his other dolls that lay broken and torn in pieces before him.

After Orochimaru was done playing with his porcelain doll; he would carefully set him back in his box for another day to play.

As the days went by, a deep, dark pit of jealousy began to form inside Tayuya's heart. How she longed to be touched and cared for like she used to be by her owner. But she knew that things would never go back to the way they once were- for she was no longer perfect.

Kimimaro was the pinnacle of perfection. Tayuya was not.

Like Kimimaro, Tayuya was also a doll. However, Tayuya was not a porcelain doll. She was a rag doll. A rag doll that had been thrown away a long time ago. Orochimaru no longer found her of any use to him, and found other things to do that were far more enjoyable than playing with something so flawed. She had been torn and worn out, and that was all Orochimaru needed to know to conclude that she was worthless.

So, like a child with a broken toy, Orochimaru tossed her aside, so she wouldn't be a burden to him.

He didn't need her; he had a doll that was of more value to him than she could ever dream to be. In her owner's eyes she was garbage. Though he kept her around, along with the other dolls that were classified as garbage. Because Orochimaru, like a child, didn't like having his toys in the hands of someone else, no matter how little of use they were to him.

So, there, Tayuya laid on the cold, dirty floor. Untouched and unkempt, only picked up on rare occasions when Orochimaru felt that he had played enough with his porcelain doll. Though the times when he would pick her up were painful and not enjoyable at all. Orochimaru never failed to make Tayuya feel even more worthless than she already was by the time he was done with her. He did this, only because she was not a porcelain doll.

Tayuya abhorred the fact that she was not perfect, and that she was forced to watch her once beloved owner care for someone who was. A new doll that was far more beautiful and useful than she.

Tayuya often wondered what it would feel like to be so perfect. To be that magnificent and heavenly. To be blessed with so much self-worth.

How she wanted to be like Kimimaro.

But, more than anything, she wanted to break him. The rag doll wanted to see her owner give the porcelain doll the same disappointed look he would give her, every time he passed her lifeless body on the floor.

Tayuya wanted Kimimaro to feel what it was like to be damaged both inside and out.

Feeling angry and alone, Tayuya decided to break her owner's precious porcelain doll. If she couldn't be happy, then no one would be.

_Garbage _is what Kimimaro would be in a matter of seconds, once he was knocked off the shelf that kept him so high above everyone else. Tayuya was certain of it.

The rag doll pushed the porcelain doll off his shelf and watched him as he descended to the ground with malice and cruelty in her eyes. She couldn't wait for the crashing sound of broken porcelain to echo throughout the room, thus, confirming Kimimaro's new worth to Orochimaru.

Though she only felt disheartened in the end; unfortunately for Tayuya, things did not go as planned. Kimimaro did not break like she had thought he would- he remained as beautiful and perfect as the day Orochimaru found him. This infuriated the rag doll greatly.

Kimimaro stood up and looked at Tayuya with a bewildered expression. He gasped when Tayuya lunged herself at him in a fit of rage and _sorrow_.

"Why won't you break?!"Tayuya cried as she pounded her fists against the porcelain doll's hard, unbreakable chest.

Kimimaro stared impassively at her with his glassy, emerald eyes. He felt sympathetic towards the crying rag doll, but refused to let his emotions be displayed upon his face.

Tayuya's eyes began to widen as Kimimaro's pale hand suddenly rolled up one of his long purple sleeves, revealing a few small cracks on his porcelain skin. The small cracks soon began to spread wildly throughout his entire body, until chips of precious porcelain began to fall to the ground.

"I'm already broken," the porcelain doll spoke softly.

The rag doll's mouth was now slightly agape in both shock and realization.

Kimimaro had been hiding his imperfections all along. He was no better than Tayuya; just better at covering up his flaws.

**_----------_**

**A/N: Hope that wasn't too random for you.^^ As always, don't forget to review! I'd really like to hear from my readers.**


End file.
